


Dreams Are Only Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Advice, Comfort, Dad Talk, Family, Puberty, Sex Positive, good parenting, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has a wet dream about someone he feels he shouldn't have and Greg comforts the poor kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are Only Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil fic to flex the ol' writing muscle. I like getting some helpful tips in there too.  
> Enjoy!

“Dad?” Steven spoke meekly as if he was nervous.

“What’s up kiddorino?” Greg said light heartedly hoping that would help Steven say whatever it was he needed to say.

“I-I had one of those dreams you told me about. The ones with the… ya know.”

Greg did know and he empathized greatly with his poor son “That’s okay bud. Happens to the best of us, no need to be embarrassed.” He said rubbing Steven’s back comfortingly.

“Yeah I know but… it was about someone it probably shouldn’t have been about.”

“Oooh post dream guilt huh? It’s alright son I’m sure the girl would be flattered… though i wouldn’t recommend telling her about it.”

“No it was….”

“... Son if it was a boy you know I don’t min-”

“N-no it just… it was Pearl.”

Greg immediately had to resist his reflex of shouting ‘PEARL?!’ Or any sort of reaction that would shame Steven further. He took a moment and studied the full face blush of his kid who was not making eye contact. After a moment Steven couldn’t take it and hide his face in his hands.

“Aw Steven It’s okay! Listen, just cuz you dream it doesn’t mean you want it, neither does fantasizing or heck even liking the dream or the fantasy mean you definitely want it!”

“No but I’m disgusting! I shouldn’t think of Pearl like that at all! She trusts me! She loves me!” Steven couldn’t hold in his sobs and Greg wrapped his arms around him.

“Sweetheart it’s okay! Really! It’s normal to have dreams like that about anyone you see often enough! You can’t control that buddy. And Pearl wouldn’t be mad at you for it, even though she doesn’t understand human biology or dreams, she still wouldn’t hold this against you. Cuz you’re right, she loves you.”

Steven’s sobbing died down as he sniffled into his father’s shoulder. Greg pulled back to wipe the tears streaks from Steven’s face.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person. It doesn’t mean you don’t respect Pearl or feel any differently about her than you did before the dream. It’s just a normal thing your body does and your sleepy brain just happened to pick a person at random. Doesn’t Pearl tuck you in at night?”

Steven nodded his head with a sniff.

“Then doesn’t it make sense that she would be who you dreamed about? She was the last person you saw ya know.”

Steven thought about it for a moment and spoke a hoarse “yeah”.

“See? When has your old man been wrong?” Greg tickled Steven’s sides making him laugh.

“I guess so… I still feel bad about it though.”

“That just means you care about Pearl and that’s not a bad thing. You’re a good kid Steven.”

Steven smiled up at his Dad at that.

“Come on, I cashed in the ol’ coin jar and got plenty enough for some ice cream.”

“ICE CREAM!” Steven whooped jumping out of the van. Greg laughed, his son was growing up but he hoped he’ll always be that easy to cheer up.


End file.
